Bubble Guppies Meets rocky games 2
by Pupswoof117
Summary: Warning this story is Sad! the sequel to bubble guppies meets rocky games is this
1. Chapter 1

Narrator: Where we left off, Rocky and the Bubble Guppies saved Molly and Molly got a flying scooter from rocky.

Molly: Do you think we'll ever see rocky again?

Gil: I don't know, but I hope so!

Meanwhile:

Rocky: You know, I haven't visited Bubbletucky, in 2 days really, I think I should visit my friends The Bubble Guppies.

Meanwhile:

Narrator: Bubbletucky, Now abuzz, was praising The Bubble Guppies for saving Molly. And on Planet Puppy, Rocky was getting ready to fly back down to Bubbletucky.

Rocky: I will ride down in style.

Molly over Intercom: Rocky come on down to Bubbletucky!

Rocky over Intercom: Here I Come!

Bubble Guppies: Woo Hoo!

Narrator: Of Course.

CRASH, BOOM, RUMBLE

All Guppies: Rocky is back!

Narrator: Rocky has returned, and all the guppies brought him to the mayor of Bubbletucky who praised him along with the bubble guppies. They had a flying scooter race but the kid eater wasn't finished. Not by a longshot.

Kid Eater: Goodbye Molly. *Draws Time gun* *Time Gun Clicks*

Rocky: I smell hot metal. Oh No. Uh Gil, Look Over There NOW!

Narrator: The Kid Eater was about to zap Molly when this happened.

Gil: Molly! Look Out Now! *Jumps In front of beam* Don't Hurt Her!

Narrator: With a bright flash, Gil was left to be nothing more than a stuffed toy.

Molly: *Sobs* Gilly. *Yells at sky* NOOOOOOO.

Rocky: *Pats Molly's back*we'll get your friend back!


	2. Chapter 2

Rocky: I know we'll get your friend back.

Molly: Gilly, *Sniffles*WAAHHH!

Narrator: So the Bubble Guppies, with Rocky, set out to rescue Gil. But before they could do so, Molly told Mr. Grouper about the incident and where they were going with tears running down from her eyes.

Molly: This *Sniffles* is Gil.

Mr. Grouper: Looks like the kid eater's dirty work. Molly, what was the kid eater trying to do?

Molly: *Sniffles*probably trying to hit me with his Triple beam Time Gun and Gil got in the way. And now Gil is dead!

Vanessa: I wouldn't say that. In case you were wondering how I got here, I tagged along with Rocky.

Oona: Cool! *Gives Molly a hug*

Molly: Thank you. I'm still upset about Gil. *Crying ended finally*

Vanessa: There is a few ways you can get your pal back. Way number 1 is to fling your pal to another planet, way number2 is to take Gil to the kid eater's castle in downtown Bubbletucky and find the book the way of the dog and eater, and the third way is to take your pal to the kid eater's lair in downtown Bubbletucky and find the super spell book. To do any of these, you need a flying scooter. Also DON'T judge a book by its cover, especially a guppy.

Rocky: The road to downtown Bubbletucky Kid eater's lair is very dangerous because the kid eater damaged the roads for 1 thing, melted Bubbletucky, or half of it and as you know, the kid eater is just plain deadly!

Molly: Gilly, *Sniffles* we will save you! *Hugs Gil the Toy* Lets find the super spell book!

Narrator: To downtown Bubbletucky they went. And soon the kid eater found out that The Bubble Guppies and Rocky were coming.

Kid eater: They will not get here, because I will shoot them with the time gun. *Digs Through weapons* Ice gun? Nope. Aha, here it is, Prepare to die, young Guppies and Rocky.

Time gun: WHIRR.

Rocky: BURNING METAL! DODGE!

Guppies: Turning, now.

Tires: *screech*


	3. Chapter 3

Rocky: That was a close one.

Oona, Nonny, Deema, Molly, and Goby: Close one indeed.

Rocky: Rocket Jets activate!

Guppies: What Is HAPPENING!

Goby, Molly: WE ARE GOING TO CRASH!

Narrator: The Bubble Guppies bailed the flying scooters and got to the kid eater's Lair.

Molly: Do you want to know why we're here?

Kid eater: Why?

Vanessa, Molly: You changed our friend into A TOY! That's not nice.

Molly: CHANGE HIM BACK!

Kid eater: You and what army?

Rocky: Get him, Guppies!

Bubble Puppy: ARF!

Kid eater: Oh No.

Narrator: All the Guppies were taking turns sticking the kid eater to a wall with their time fighting gear all except Molly, Oona and Vanessa.

Molly: We have to find this spell book the super spell book.

Oona: Find this book and rescue Gil!

Molly: *Cries*Gilly, We will rescue you *Hugs Gil the toy* *Sniffles* WAAAAAAAAH!

Oona: I found a book, it says super spell book.

Vanessa: Hurry, before the clock strikes Midnight,

Oona: What happens after that point?

Vanessa: Gil will not be able to be rescued after 12:00am. Also as an additional Problem, Bubbletucky will be destroyed if Gil is not rescued before that point.

Oona: Oh No, We'd better rescue Gil then.

Molly: Rescue, Oh here it is.


	4. Chapter 4

Vanessa: Hurry! Get the ingredients! Then drop Gil in.

Oona: Here We Go! *drops Ingredients In*

Molly: Here goes Gil. *Drops Gil in*

Narrator: And Gil gets rescued. Only to find he had sustained severe brain damage and was dying.

Gil: Thank you. Molly. *Slips into a coma*

Molly: *Cries even harder*Gil! Don't DIE on me! Someone! Call a Clambulance! *Hugs Gil until He falls unconscious* *Yells*NO! GIL, DON'T DIE!

Narrator: Molly is devastated by this and the Clambulance comes but Gil is barely alive.

Molly: Gilly, I just wanted to say that I love you.

Gil: Molly, I love you too.

Narrator: So Molly follows Gil to the hospital and what does she see? Gil is on life support.

Molly: *Cries even harder, and harder, and harder until she can't cry any harder.* Gilly, *Hugs Gil*I LOVE YOU GILLY!

Narrator: Molly cries so hard that when the doctor comes in, she steps in a 3 foot puddle of molly's tears. And (I know you have been waiting for this moment,) Molly hugs Gil and Gil hugs her back and they share a kiss together.

Molly: GILLY DON'T DIE *Molly and Gil kiss each other.* *Gil flatlines.* GILLY, PLEASE WAKE UP!

Gil weakened: Too- much d-damage has been done. *Gil dies*

Molly: NOOOOOO *Cries on Gil's corpse.* NO, NOOO, NOOOOOOOOOOOO, IT CANNOT BE THAT GIL HAS DIED! *Presses emergency button*

Doctor: What seems to be the problem?

Molly Crying and shaking: It's Gil! Also call up all the other guppies and Mr. Grouper and tell them to come here!

Doctor: Ok. *Dials phones for the bubble guppies Oona picks up*

Oona: Hello doctor!

Doctor: Please come to the hospital! It's Gil! Also, please bring the other guppies.

Oona: Ok but can I bring Rocky and all his friends?

Doctor: Sure! I would think that would be a good idea, Gil is on life support right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Doctor: Sure! I would think that would be a good idea, Gil is on life support right now.

Oona: Here we go!

Rocky: Do you think Gil is dead?

Nonny: I don't think so.

Deema: Besides, The hospital in Bubbletucky is where you get better not worse.

Narrator: Unfortunately, Rocky was right and Nonny and Deema were wrong. When they got to the hospital, Gil's organs shut down already. The doctor was too late.

Molly: WAAAAAAAAAAAAH *Bawls seemingly to no extent* I might as well tell you what went wrong, Gil and I kissed and Gil flat lined.

Vanessa: Good thing I brought this!

Rocky: Timepup, The time traveling toy dog!

Vanessa: We can use it to reverse the damage done to Gil!

Molly: Do it!

Vanessa: We all have to reverse the damage together. Huddle up and put your hands and paws on Gil, and repeat after me. I SUMMON THEE THE POWER OF TIME! RESCUE GIL NOW!

All Guppies and Rocky: I SUMMON THEE THE POWER OF TIME! RESCUE GIL NOW!

Narrator: a beam of light picks up Gil and brings him back to life.

Gil: What is happening? Hey I'm Alive! Who rescued me?

Molly: These Guys *Points at Rocky, Vanessa and the Bubble Guppies*

Gil: Cool! Can you teach me how to do that?

Vanessa: Here! *Hands Gil a slip of paper*

Gil: Cool! *Reads the slip and smiles*

Molly: *Gives Gil a big hug that lasted 20 seconds* Oh Gilly, The Guppies and Rocky helped you survive after you flat lined and died.

Gil: How did I come back to life? *Reads paper*Wow

The Paper given to Gil said:


	6. Chapter 6

I have saved you with the power of time you can thank me later. Signed, Vanessa.

Narrator: Gil was dizzy. And Molly calmed down.

Molly: Gilly? *Snaps fingers 2 times* Gilly, Get up.

Vanessa: The power of time can only hold up for so long, and then it's up to you, Molly.

Doctor: Gil? Wake up.

Gil: Oof.

Molly: Gilly, the kid eater is up to his no-good tricks again, this time he's got Oona!

Gil: I will get him once and for all! Just as soon as I equip my time fighting gea- EEP

Molly: Gilly NOOO *Sees Gil in the distroyatron.*

Narrator: All that's left of Gil is his fish tail the rest is annihilated from time and space.

Kid eater: I just love making Molly cry. *smirks when he sees Molly cry because Gil got annihilated*

Molly: Give Gil back NOW! *Crying*

Kid eater: No, Besides Gil is deleted from time and space.

Vanessa: *Thinking: Time and space huh?* Kid eater, TAKE THIS NOW!

Narrator: The kid eater took a small rock like object from Vanessa, and KABOOM the kid eater was deleted from time and space for now.

Molly: Vanessa, can you bring Gil back *Sniffles* *Cries* Please?

Vanessa: No, but if you have the fishtail I can try.

Molly: How are you going to do that?

Vanessa: Watch this. *Grabs portal and throws fishtail in* Out comes your pal.

Gil: what happened here?

Molly: Gilly! *Hugs Gil* I'm so glad you're back!

Narrator: Molly, Gil, and Vanessa's happiness was short lived because the kid eater came back and took rocky.

Vanessa: Rocky!

Gil: Give us back Rocky and Oona!


	7. Chapter 7

Kid eater: NO!

Narrator: Also the kid eater took Vanessa and Gil.

Kid eater: Vanessa and Gil, you will DIE! *Uses Time Gun and Ice Gun to stop Molly*

Molly: Put Vanessa and Gil down NOW or else!

Kid eater: Or else what?

Molly: Or else freeze! *Holds up ice pistol* *Fires Pistol at Kid eater*

Kid eater: Guppy Shield!

Vanessa: Here *Throws time rings to Molly* summon the power of time with these

Molly: *grabs time rings from Vanessa* Thanks

Narrator: Molly doesn't seem to be having the best of luck today.

Molly: No kidding. I summon thee the power of time! *Time rings glow*

Time Rings: VOOM *Powers up*

Molly: *Throws Rings*

Kid eater: *Shoots Rings with ice gun* *Deactivates rings* Hah you think that these rings will stop me? Think again!

Vanessa: Here's some more, try not to throw them this time! *Throws Time Rings*

Molly: Got them, Thank you! *Grabs Time Rings* I summon thee the power of time!

Vanessa: Good job! Now, before he erases us from time and space, HOLD THEM UP TO THE SKY!

Kid eater: *Melds time/ice gun together*

Molly: Vanessa! Look Out!

Vanessa: OOF! *Struck by beam* *Falls down unconscious*

Molly: It can't be! *Cries* Vanessa is dead?

Kid eater: No, I stunned her. Gil is next!

Molly: No, YOU WON'T! YOU WILL NOT STUN MY FRIENDS!

Kid eater: Come here and try me!

Vanessa: Ugh *Falls unconscious again.*


	8. Chapter 8

Molly: Wake up Vanessa *Time Rings glow* *Snaps fingers 4 times*

Vanessa: MOLLY! BEHIND YOU!

Molly: *Swivels head* SUPER JUMP!*Jumps High* *Does frontal flip*

Kid eater: Missed! Darn it!

Rocky: Time Charge, ACTIVATE! *Glows* *Atomic field activates*

Molly: Rocky, what are you doing?

Rocky: Kid eater, drop me now! *Flies out of the kid eater's grasp* *Scratches behind molly's ears*

Molly: What are you doing? That feels good.

Rocky: Wings from windfall village. And I'm scratching behind your ears.

Voice: Hey molly?

Molly: *Turns around* What?

Narrator: The voice that was heard was none other than the Kid eater.

Molly Frightened: What do you want from me? *Shivers*

Narrator: The kid eater pinned Molly to the ground then took an ultimate shocker out of his pocket.

Molly: What are you doing?

Kid eater: Prepare to be shocked to death, young anthropomorphic guppy.

Molly: Before I die, what does anthropomorphic mean?

Kid eater: It means to have human like characteristics.

Molly: Oh, well then.

Kid eater: Die! *Shocks Molly*

Molly: Now I know how Gil felt on page 4. *Molly dies*

Narrator: 10 Minutes later.

Gil: Molly? Where are you?

Oona: I think I found her!

Gil: Alright! *Stares at her* *Shakes her* Molly? Oh No she's motionless! Molly! Wake up!


	9. Chapter 9

Narrator: Gil could not wake up Molly, and Gil accepts that molly is dead. But before he gave up, he sent Deema to Vanessa for help.

Deema: Vanessa! Help!

Vanessa: What's wrong?

Deema: Molly is in trouble!

Vanessa: Let me guess, Death?

Deema: Yes!

Vanessa: The power of time is only able to rescue a dead character within 2-3 minutes of time after death otherwise the killer has to bring the dead character back. There is more to it, but find me later *Disappears into the darkness*

Gil: *Cries* Molly *Carries corpse* you were more than a friend to me! If only I could tell you than I loved you. *Cries hardest*

Oona: Wow, you really had a crush on her *Cries*

Narrator: And every guppy and rocky cried Saying "We really cared!" *Sniffles*

Gil: Yeah. *Sobs*

Kid eater: *Laughs maniacally* Soon the Bubble Guppies will be no more, right narrator?

Narrator: I take no sides, I just narrate the story. But you are aware that Gil had a crush on Molly because I was.

Kid eater: So?

Narrator: Never mind. But your being is enough to scare anyone!

Kid eater: So what if I kill an anthropomorphic guppy, besides I want to disband the bubble guppies.

Narrator: But you made the bubble guppies cry, meanie. And before you ask, I don't want to hear it!

Kid eater: So what!


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning:** Battle in this chapter!

Narrator: *Sings badly* Not listening!

Vanessa: KID EATER! You killed Molly, prepare for battle! *Throws Kid eater into an abyss* TAKE THIS! *Flings Kid eater*

Kid eater: If I go down, you're coming with me! *Grabs Vanessa*

Vanessa: WOAH! *Gets pulled down* HELP *Hits wall *Hits ground* *Falls unconscious*

Gil: *Calls out: Vanessa* Oh no, how are we going to revive molly now?

Vanessa: Gil! Try to undo the death yourself!

Gil: How?

Vanessa: Well, you do love her, don't you?

Gil: *Blushing* Yeah, so?

Vanessa: Hug her tight!

Gil: Molly, I will date you when I grow up. I love you so much! *Hugs Molly* *Cries*

Narrator: With these words, Molly was brought back to life! But still unconscious, Gil cried on her waking her up!

Molly: Who revived me? *Looks at Gil*

Gil: *Points at himself*

Molly: Gilly! How did you rescue me?

Vanessa: With the help of me, and can I have a little help down here?

Molly: Swim up!

Vanessa: My tail fin is hurting, but ok. *Swims up*

Kid eater: *Tries to grab Vanessa* *Gets slapped by Molly*

Molly: Leave us alone!


	11. Chapter 11

Gil: Go! Or we'll break the time space continuum!

Molly: But the dimension system is broken! Gilly! Don't!

Gil: Goodbye Molly,*Damages time space continuum* *Jumps in*

Molly: Gilly! NO, don't do it!

Narrator: The time space continuum is damaged and all dimensions are trash! Gil jumped in and faded away.

Vanessa: Everyone! Get to safety!

Continuum: Fizz! Crackle! Crackle.

Molly: NO! I can't leave without Gil!

Narrator: Molly jumped into the rift, along with all the other guppies, Rocky, Vanessa even the Kid eater, in search of Gil!

Guppies: WOAH!

Rocky: In my backpack! Now!

Guppies: *Jumps in backpack*

Rocky: Get ready for the ultimate ride!

Guppies: Ok, here we go!

Meanwhile:

Gil: Where am I?

Voice: In an ocean other than Bubbletucky.

Narrator: Yawn, that voice was none other than Sofia red dog.

Sofia: My floppy got thrown out of time and space, and wound up far north of Bubbletucky!

Gil: Kind of like me, but once again, sacrificed myself for molly!

Sofia: And, said that you would date her someday, anthropomorphic 10 year old guppy, didn't you?


	12. Chapter 12

Gil: *Blushing* How did you know that?

Sofia: I have my ways, you could say that Vanessa told me, but that's not true!

Meanwhile:

Rocky: So, Kid eater, you've finally gone good, right?

Kid eater: Maybe, but wanted to make a truce.

Vanessa: What kind of truce?

Kid eater: If, or when, we find Gil we bring him back to Bubbletucky the truce wears off when we get him to safety.

Rocky: Deal!

Kid eater: Then it's settled, Molly, what have you got in your hand?

Molly: *Defeated: A locket full of Gil and I's adventures.*

Rocky: Molly, it's ok to feel the way you do about Gil.

Molly: Really because as you remember, page 4, Gil and I kissed and Gil flat lined.

Vanessa: We don't need to remember that, but, *Whispers to Molly: I kind of have the same feelings for power pup*

Molly: Cool! Your secret is safe with me, Vanessa!

Vanessa: Thanks!

Deema, Goby, Oona: What did Vanessa say?

Molly: Not telling!

Guppies: Please!

Vanessa, Molly: It's private, besides in rocky games it's really obvious

Molly: Been playing Rocky and Vanessa Lost memories and power of time a lot!

Rocky: Flaming flying scooters are no fun unless you ride the top of them.

Vanessa: Says you, you made me drive it both stories!

Narrator: They kept at it until they reached Gil!

Rocky: My tracker said Gil was here so here we are!


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning**: Scary part.

Rocky: Gil, where are you?

Sofia: Rocky, is that you?

Rocky, Vanessa: Sofia?

Sofia: Yep, and Gil is sleeping, what came over him anyways?

Kid eater: Dimension matter, I was worried about that. How long was he asleep like that?

Sofia: Just found him here, sleeping on the rug. Why do you ask?

Vanessa: Oh no *Panics*

Narrator: When Vanessa panics, it's never a good sign.

Rocky: What's wrong, Vanessa?

Vanessa: Gil might be mentally erased! We need to get him to safety! If we don't, he will die of being erased!

Molly: What, NO! We have got to help him!

Vanessa: The only way we will be able to stop the damage that the dimension matter has done is to go to the doctor at Planet Puppy!

Rocky: Planet Puppy!? Really, Vanessa? The guppies will not survive a month there!

Vanessa: Sure they won't, Nah.

Rocky: How do you know?

Vanessa: Pendants.

Rocky: Vanessa, good point.

Narrator: So the guppies and Rocky went to planet puppy, to rescue Gil once again.

Flying scooters: *Crash*

Vanessa: Pendants, ACTIVATE!

Pendants: *Glows* *Activates*

Guppies, Mr. Grouper: Hey, we're talking dogs!

Vanessa: You sure are! *Calms down* Let's rescue Gil!


	14. Chapter 14

Vanessa: Let's rescue Gil!

Rocky: Ok then!

Guppies: Yeah let's do it!

Narrator: So they went to the planet puppy doctor, but they hadn't got there soon enough, and Gil died again.

Molly: *Cries* GILLY! Wake up! I SUMMON THEE THE POWER OF TIME! RESCUE GIL NOW!

Narrator: No luck here!

Gil's ghost: Molly, at midnight, visit my grave at Bubbletucky graveyards.

Molly: Why?

Gil's ghost: The only way to rescue me is to find flowers in this order: Red, Blue, and Yellow!

Molly: Red, Blue, Yellow got it! Then what?

Gil's ghost: Place the flowers in that order!

Molly: Ok, but where do I find this stuff?

Gil's ghost: Planet puppy, where else? And remember this, it won't be easy!

Molly: Ok, I trust you!

Narrator: And Vanessa returns, only to question Molly!

Vanessa: What happened here?

Molly: Gil died! *Cries on Vanessa's shoulder"

Vanessa: What happened? What can we do to help?

Molly: I summoned the power of time! And we need the flowers, Red, Blue, and Yellow!

Vanessa: I should have some in my backpack. *Reaches into her brown-ish backpack* Aha! Here it is! Red, Blue, and Yellow flowers!

Molly: Cool! But I think we're missing something.


	15. Chapter 15

Vanessa: what are we missing?

Molly: Rocky, and Sofia!

Vanessa: I will teleport them when we get there! Molly, follow me!

Molly: And the guppies?

Vanessa: And the guppies.

Narrator: So Vanessa and Molly took off for earth, however, they were being followed.

Vanessa: I don't really know how to steer a flying scooter.

Molly: Maybe try letting me steer then?

Vanessa: Ok, but be careful!

Molly: Why?

Vanessa: I think we're being followed!

Lasers of kid eater's vehicle: Zap! *Destroyed the main motor*

Vanessa: We're going down!

Pupswoof117: Hang on! *Fixes flying scooter with a silver-ish wrench*

Vanessa: Thank you!

Pupswoof117: No problem! By the way, the name is Pupswoof117!

Vanessa: *shakes head* Pupswoof117? I couldn't tell with your Dark hood on.

Pupswoof117: *Vanishes*

Molly: Who's Pupswoof117?

Vanessa: Technically the writer of this story.

Molly: Cool! It looks like we're closing in on earth's surface.

Vanessa: Indeed we are! Flying scooter, to Bubbletucky!

Molly, Vanessa: Got the flowers! Red, blue and yellow!


	16. Chapter 16

Molly: Now let's rescue Gil!

Vanessa: Let's do it, let's rescue him!

Narrator: So Molly and Vanessa went to rescue Gil, but didn't know how dangerous the flowers were.

Vanessa: *Places down flowers* Here we go!

Narrator: The flowers glow and so does all the planets in all dimensions!

Molly: Was this supposed to happen?

Vanessa: I don't know!

Flowers: *Shoots blue beams*

Pupswoof117: Look out everyone! *Pushes everyone out of the way*

Beam of light: Is it Gil you seek?

Vanessa, Molly: Yes!

Beam of light: Then YOU Vanessa, aren't you a lab mix brownish black tomboyish puppy?

Vanessa: And proud of it!

Beam of light: Where is your Black Labrador Retriever brother Rocky?

Vanessa: That's not important right now, where is Gil?

Beam of light: Right here! *Triggers a bright flash that brings Gil back*

Narrator: And Gil was restored!

Molly: Gilly! *Hugs Gil*

Gil: Molly! *Hugs Molly*

Narrator: Their happiness was (Once again) short lived when Portal Pup appeared.

Vanessa: *A low growl was welling up in her throat* Portal Pup, what are you doing here?

Portal Pup: Just sabotaging.


	17. Chapter 17

Vanessa: Shouldn't you be on the surface? You know that you teleport crazily when wet.

Portal Pup: Yep and why are you here?

Vanessa: We were adventuring. If you are upset about the ejection from planet puppy, that was to get you to safety.

Portal Pup: I guess I forgive you, want to make a pact?

Vanessa: What kind of pact?

Portal Pup: You temporarily let me back into the time team, and I help out with some tech issues. Is it a deal?

Vanessa: Ok, deal.

Portal Pup: Then it's settled!

Vanessa: Ok, here is the contract!

Portal Pup: *Signs the contract* Done!

Vanessa: *Signs the contract* Done too! Looks like you are a time team member for until next story!

Portal Pup: Cool!

Gil: Where is Rocky?

Vanessa: Likely at the time blasting fairgrounds.

Gil: Ok, good to know!

Vanessa: *Sniffs the air* Fire, not good.

Molly: What happened?

Vanessa: Death bombs, they lay waste!

Rocky: I saw the kid eater destroy the castle! I got everyone out safely!

Vanessa: Good!

Portal Pup: Awesome!

Rocky, Pupswoof117: Let's do it!


End file.
